Telling Yami
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Yugi smiled as Yami slept in the bed just across the room. They had been through so much together, but Yugi has something to tell Yami, he just wishes he had the confidence to say it. YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

Yugi laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. So much had happened in what seemed like such a small amount of time. He solved the millennium puzzle, met the spirit inside, who he would later call Yami and together, the two fought to save Solomon's soul. They had accomplished many goals thought impossible by others. The one thing they couldn't do however, was say goodbye.

The young duelist shifted onto his side, just across the room, the former Pharaoh slept peacefully in his bed. Yugi smiled faintly, watching the teen's chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

 _Yami, I don't know what I'd do without you. Maybe one day I can tell you just how much you mean to me. I wish I had even just half of your confidence. Your courage._ Yugi thought to himself. A loud knock on the door caused Yami to stir, but soon became still again.

"Yugi, are you two awake yet, we have to be on our way to the shop soon."Solomon called.

"We'll be right down Grandpa."Yugi replied, he rose from his bed and crossed the room. He hesitated, standing beside his friend, hating to disturb him after all he had done.

"Hey, Yami, it's time to get up."he called reluctantly, shaking the sleeping boy gently. Yami's eyes opened slowly. Yugi greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?" the former Egyptian ruler pushed himself up, with a yawn.

"Yes, thank you, Yugi, and you?" He asked.

"yeah, it was alright. Grandpa wants us downstairs for breakfast, we have to leave for the shop soon. We did say we'd help him today." Yami sighed.

"Yes, I remember, I just didn't realize it would be so early." Yami stretched, rising to his feet, he followed Yugi down to the kitchen, where Solomon was already making toast. 

"Good morning Yugi, Yami."The old man greeted.

"Good Morning Solomon." Yami replied giving a short nod.

"Hey Grandpa." Yugi moved to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice, setting it on the table, while Yami got the glasses and plates from the cupboard.

"We don't have much time this morning. We have items to put out on display, and I have some work to do in the back. So I'll need one of you to put the items out and one to stand at the counter" Solomon explained. "I'll leave the choice to you two."

Breakfast seemed to pass quickly, Yugi couldn't help but smile, he remembered the first few weeks after their return home. Yami had agreed to stay with Yugi, after the duelist pleaded with the pharaoh. He had only semi-reluctantly agreed and when they arrived, it soon became painful for them both.

Yugi and his friends tried to include Yami in their group but it was clear the boy missed his own family and friends. Yami would often decide he didn't want to eat and would spend many days in his bed without a word. It had taken over three months to get his Yami back, although he still had his days, sometimes the feeling would come suddenly. It broke Yugi's heart to see the strongest person in his life hurt so terribly. But to see him now, smiling as he spoke to Solomon, Yugi could only think of how beautiful he was. How grateful he was for everything Yami did for him, for everything he had given up to be there now. It had all been for Yugi.

Soon after, they found themselves on their way to Solomon's store and Yugi had decided that he wanted Yami to know how much he appreciated him. Today would be the day to tell him the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami sighed as the customer exited the shop, he sat down behind the counter on the floor, sipping from his water bottle. Yugi, who had just finished putting out a display of rare cards, made his way over to the counter.

"Yami, are you okay?"He asked leaning against the register to see his friend.

"I'm fine. "Yami replied shortly.

"You know, you're really good at this, you got all the customers to buy at least three cards more than what they came for."Yugi praised, he had sensed that Yami wasn't enjoying his time as a salesman.

"They asked for my advice, I gave it to them, it wasn't anything spectacular."

"I don't agree with that, I think you're-" Yugi stopped suddenly, glancing back at the front door.

"I'm what?"

"It's nothing. Sorry."Yugi said nervously. Yami looked at him pointedly.

"Yugi, you brought it up, obviously you have something to say to me." Yugi remained silent. Yami shook his head, turning away from Yugi.

"You miss them don't you?"Yugi asked sadly.

"Everyday. I was given a chance to live in your world, but I will never forget my own. My father, my closest friends...I do appreciate both you and your grandfather treating me like family, it's-"

"You are family, Yami. I'm sorry that this is hard for you. I was selfish for asking you not to go but I-"Yugi knew he would have to say something soon. If only he could find the right words.

"You shouldn't apologize Yugi, you asked me to stay, ultimately the choice was mine to make."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't kept trying, you would've been with them now. I'd really miss you but I still want you to be happy. You're not though, I see it."

"Come over here." Yami invited. Without a word, Yugi walked around the counter and sat next to his friend. He wanted to comfort Yami. He cautiously reached out and placed an arm around Yami's shoulder.

"I am happy here, it's difficult for me to get used to all this and I was looking forward to seeing everyone again. I can't- it's hard to explain. Not being able to be with the ones that love me and-"

"But Yami, I love y-"Yugi said without thinking. Yami turned to him.

 _You're so close, just say it. he's right here. You'll never know how he feels unless you say something._ The young duelist thought to himself.

"What I mean is, the reason I pleaded with you not to go, to come back with me is because I can't go back to the way things were before you. You're my rock, you're strong and brave and confident, beautiful...you're so many things and I love you, very much. More than I thought I could love anyone. The thought of losing you scares me. You are my world, Yami. I don't know how to let you go." the former Pharaoh looked into Yugi's eyes. He took hold of the other teen's hand.

"I love you too, Yugi. It's true I wanted to be with my family, but that wouldn't have felt right because my heart was calling out for you. When you asked me to come back with you, I knew then that you felt the same way. I'm sorry I haven't been more-" Yugi pulled him closer, kissing him softly.

They pulled away after only a brief moment.

Yami smiled faintly as he rested his palm on Yugi's cheek, this time he was the one to initiate the affection. This time the kiss was more loving, both teens wanting to show the other all their love. They pulled away only when oxygen became an issue.

"I'm really glad you're here, Yami. I want you to know that you can talk to me when you feel sad, maybe you can tell me about them. That helps sometimes."

"I may just do that. I know that when I get into those kinds of moods, I upset you, I don't do it purposely. "

"No, it's not you, it hurts me to see you that way. I get worried. You don't seem like yourself when you go through that.. You're important to me and I like seeing you happy. I'd say you're...precious to me."Yugi said, blushing slightly. Yami smiled.

"You are also important to me, you and your grandfather have done so much for me. I can never tell you how much that means to me. I've never felt this kind of love for anyone. Thank you for showing me what this feels like." Yugi rested his forehead against Yami's.

"You'll always know Yami. I promise."Yugi vowed "When you feel like you're ready, I'd really like to have you be a part of the group and hang out with us. " Yami pulled away.

"don't know, I don't want to disrupt your-"

"You won't. They like you and I want you there. You're a big part of my life now, I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do, but I mean it, I really do want you with me."

"You know how suddenly I-"

"And I'll be right there when you're heart is hurting. Maybe this can help.."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."Yami replied with an uncertain tone. It was Yugi's turn to place his hand over his friend's and give a comforting squeeze.

"That's all I'm asking. You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will Yugi. I suppose it'll be your turn to be the strong, confident one for a while."

"Yami, you're still the strong one, it's not weakness to feel pain, but if you need to lean on me for a while, it's okay." Solomon peered out form the back room, watching the two silently a smile crept onto his face, he had wondered when Yugi would reveal his secret, one that he had known almost immediately. He was only surprised by the fact that it had taken his grandson so long to gather the courage to share.

A/N thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
